Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-2004)
Medusa was a powerful inhuman, and the queen of the Inhumans of Attilan. History Medusa and her sister Crystal were born to the InhumansAmbur and Quelin in the city of Attilan. Her parents believed in tearing down the caste system and overthrowing the Inhuman Royal Family that had ruled Attilan for centuries. However, the rebellion failed and Medusa's parents were then executed by the king and queen at the time. Medusa and her sister were spared from the fate of their parents. Medusa, like most Inhumans, went through Terrigenesis. She emerged from her cocoon with the ability to control her hair. Due to the caste system of Attilan she was placed in the upper part of the city, a place of comfort and relaxation. During this time, she befriended Maximus. Shortly after Black Bolt accidentally killed his parents, Medusa went to visit him in the Quiet Room, telling him that everyone in Attilan feared him but she did not. While she actually went there to gloat about the deaths of Agon and Rynda as they had effectively made her an orphan, she saw pain in Black Bolt's eyes, the same pain she felt after her parents' death. So instead of gloating she befriended the silent king. They developed their own sign language and became very close. This closeness eventually developed into a romance and then into marriage. Eventully, Black Bolt became true king and her his queen, as well as that, Bolt had learned how to control his voice so he could fianlly saw the vows on their wedding day. Terrigen War When the Inhumans decided to spread the Terragin mist in hopes of finding more Inhumans, the Mutants who came into contact with it learned it was fatel to them, as they became sterile, lost their powers, and died shortly after. Charles Xavier appealed to Black Bolt and Medusa to recall the mist, but both insisted it was beyond their control. Not wanting any more mutants to die, Magneto gathered a large group of Mutants, both from his own circle of influence. And Xavier's school to attack Attilan and destroy the source of the mist. Medusa refused to let them in, as destroying the mist would prevent any more Inhumans from manifesting their hidden powers, and it was vital to their races development. Magneto attacked anyway, having been informed by "a secret benefactor" that the Inhumans were planning on weaponising the mist. The Inhumans were informed by this same mystery man that the mutants wanted to take over Attilan and exterminate the Inhumans. All this was just a ploy by the mutant demigod En Sabah Nur, which Xavier and Black Bolt sooned discovred, and rushed to stop the fighting. It was too late, as Medusa killed a mutant, causing Magneto to begin to rip Attilan apart, before impaling Medusa on a spike of steel. Black Bolt ran to his wife, but she died before he could even remove her body from the spike. Apocalypse then arrived, attempting to put an end to both sides of the war, but the mutants and Inhumans worked togheter, and Apocalypse retreated. However, in the fighting, Nur had destroyed the terragin mist. TerrigenesisEdit Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Medusa Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Killed by Magneto